


Tips on How to Be a Good Neighbor

by TA_Blackstone



Category: Furry (Fandom), どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Belly Bulging, Body Writing, Bondage, Competition, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Foot Fetish, Free Use Kink, Gangbang, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Nude Photos, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Public Use, Regular Showers, Semi-Public Sex, Sleep Sex, Spanking, Sweat, Watersports, golden showers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TA_Blackstone/pseuds/TA_Blackstone
Summary: A series of short stories featuring a very helpful young man named Tony who likes to go out of his way to be a good, productive neighbor on his new island home.
Relationships: Admiral/Original Male Character, Biff/Original Male Character, Blathers/Original Male Character, Justin | C.J./Rex | Flick, Kabuki/Original Male Character
Comments: 21
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

Tony yawned and stretched his arms over his head, the young human getting to his feet and going up on his toes, arching his back with a series of satisfying pops and cracks. Through the window, kept slightly cracked, he could hear birds and insects chirping and humming outside. One look through the window showed that the weather promised to be clear and warm. A good day to be out and about. Or at least to spend some time in the garden tending to his new hyacinths. 

Grabbing a tank top and some running shorts that were tugged up over his bubbly rear, Tony slipped on a pair of flip flops and stepped outside into the warm, island air. The breeze brought the smell of the sea to his nose and the morning sunlight felt invigorating. He sauntered on around the side of the house and toward the garden, watering can in hand. 

Tending to his plants was a very relaxing and sometimes distracting morning ritual. So distracting, in fact, he didn't hear the huffing breaths of a certain neighbor as he approached while out on his morning jog and the lithe human looked all too appetizing bent over his garden in those little shorts the way he was. 

A large, eager hand slapped down on Tony's jiggly backside, making him go up on his toes with a yelp and almost tipped headfirst into his hyacinths. Tony yelped and let out a soft, slutty groan as that big, rather familiar hand squeezed into one of his asscheeks and a soft chuckle sounded somewhere over his shoulder. 

“Morning, squirt,” Biff said, getting a nice handful of the human's ass. “Giving those flowers a workout?”

Tony looked back over his shoulder to see the big, muscular hippo standing behind him in a sweaty t-shirt, shorts and running shoes on his big feet. That strong hand made another firm squeeze into the supple flesh of his ass, making him groan. 

“Hey, Biff,” he panted, leaning up and back against the hippo's sweaty chest. “Yeah, just doing my usual morning routine.”

“I'm thinking we oughta make this part of it, squirt,” he said, pushing Tony's tank top off his chest, fingers finding and tweaking one of Tony's pink nipples. “Let's get you working up a sweat while we're at it, huh?”

Tony loved it when Biff called him “squirt”. He already felt small compared to this big fitness nut, and that word just drove it home. He loved feeling smaller and weaker than Biff, adored it when the big male came to him after a workout and hoisted him over his shoulder like a sack of grain, taking the human back to his house for a nice, messy fuck. Up against the side of his own house was still a good spot. 

Biff took the hand he had on Tony's ass and tugged the human's shorts partway down, sliding his palm in and groping those smooth asscheeks. 

“No underwear, just the way I like it, squirt,” Biff huffed, tweaking Tony's nipple. “Come on, let's get this workout started.”

Biff tugged Tony's shorts down and nudged him forward until he was leaning against the side of the house. Tony stepped out of his shorts and flip flops, hands splayed against the wall in front of him. Biff planted his feet and pushed down his own workout shorts, tapping the fat head of his fat, sweaty cock off one of the human's plump asscheeks. Tony spread his feet and wiggled his hips invitingly and Biff smushed his thick, drooling crown against that puckered hole in response. His hungry hole spread wide around that swollen knob with ease, the familiar length of Biff's rod easing its way into that warm tunnel and probing up into the human's guts. 

Tony went up on his toes and gasped, looking down and seeing a bulge in his lower stomach as Biff's sizable prick filled him up. It rolled upward as the shaft pushed deeper, the hippo's large, sweaty balls clapping lewdly off the human's ass. The big jock squeezed down on the smaller male's hips, huffing loudly against his ear. 

“Damn, squirt...” he grunted. “Gotta use you for more endurance training...”

Tony looked over his shoulder and offered the hippo a grin. “Maybe we can do some squats?”

“I like the way you think, squirt!” Biff exclaimed, grasping Tony's hips and pulling him back. 

The big hippo sat down in the grass, the lithe human still impaled on that throbbing piece of sweaty fuck meat. Tony leaned back, planting his bare feet on the hippo's muscular thighs, reaching back to prop himself up over Biff's torso. Biff helped steady him, hands on the human's sides, his tank top hiked up. Tony began to pump himself up and down using his legs, sliding himself along the length of Biff's cock in practiced, fluid motions. 

How many times had Biff filled him with that belly-stretching pole? From the first night on the island when they were still in tents, he and Biff had been very close. Their current arrangement proved to be quite beneficial – Biff had himself a regular workout partner and Tony had a regular source of dick. Win-win!

Throaty moans and deep-chested grunting drifted out from around the side of Tony's house, the human bouncing with lusty abandon on Biff while churning nuts slapped repeatedly off his ass. The continuous pressure on his prostate forced a high-pitched cry from the human, his cock kicking and squirting seed in an arc that splattered into the grass and over his own belly. 

“Hah!” Biff groaned. “I win again! Takes a lot of work to build up this kind of endurance, squirt...” 

Tony smiled, panting heavily as he let Biff take over the bouncing. “I can't help it, you're so much more fit than I am, Biff...”

Biff grasped under the human's knees and hoisted his legs up, hips hammering upward into that well-stretched asshole with reckless abandon. Singing the hippo's praises with regard to his physical and athletic prowess was always a good way to kick his sexual motor into overdrive. His hips moved like a well-oiled piston, driving deep into the human until he finally reached a shuddering, groaning climax. 

A sudden and familiar sensation filled the human's belly, a warm bloom of cum that pumped into him like a hose and flooded his guts. Tony gasped, looking down and seeing his lower belly expanding out just a bit. Biff was always extra productive during a workout. Groaning, the well-built hippo slowly withdrew his huge cock, that veiny length slurping its way out of the human's well-fucked hole and finally popping free. The exit was accompanied by a generous squirt of seed left up Tony's ass, that winking hole drooling copious amounts of the hippo's cream. 

With a gasp, Tony rolled off of Biff's belly and crawled along his legs until he reached the exhausted male's big sneakers, fingers fiddling with the laces until he got each of them off, working the socks off next. Biff had his prize, Tony was going to take his now. Fair was fair, after all. He closed his mouth around each of Biff's toes, groaning greedily as he slurped each of the sweaty digits, his mouth lingering on the big toe of Biff's right foot. 

Biff groaned and fished his phone free of his pocket, lifting it to get a perfect shot of Tony's round, naked ass, his winking pucker drooling copious amounts of hippo jizz. He snapped the picture and attached it to a mass text that read “Chillin with my favorite workout partner!”, complete with a dumbbell, peach and eggplant emoji tacked on to the end. 

Responses started pouring in:

“Nice!”

“He givin you a post workout bath with dat tongue? ;)”

“his butt is so CYUUUTE >w<”

“I should start working out more”

Biff chuckled and wriggled his toes in Tony's mouth to get his attention. The human lifted his head and Biff held up his phone. 

“Looks like you're popular as ever, squirt,” he said, reaching up with his free hand to swat that fresh-fucked rump. “I could use a break after that. You mind letting me have a bath at your place?”

That meant a full-body tongue bath, of course. Tony knelt up and nodded enthusiastically, wobbling a bit as he tried to get to his feet. Biff got up and helped him up, stepping out of his shorts and grabbing his sneakers in his other hand. Tony hobbled to the door and opened it up, letting Biff inside. Biff collapsed onto Tony's couch, pulling off his shirt. Tony followed suit and knelt naked on the hippo's feet, working his tongue over the tops of his feet and along each of his legs, moving his tongue slowly and deliberately along every inch of reddish flesh that he could reach. 

Biff huffed and rubbed a hand over Tony's head, filtering his fingers through that long brown hair. He parted his thighs, giving the human better access to the insides of his legs, running that tongue all way up toward his balls. 

“Oooh, thanks for that, squirt...” he groaned. “You really know how to make a guy feel refreshed.”

“Want me to get you a drink, too?” Tony asked, sliding his tongue up over the hippo's belly, earning a shiver from the big male. 

“Ahh, sure thing,” he said. “After you're done here, though, that feels reeeeal good...”

The human's eager little tongue slid up toward one of those sweaty pecs, finding one of the hippo's nipples, already stiff with arousal. Tony ran his tongue around that little nub and closed his lips over it, making Biff shudder. 

“Yeah, could probably go for that drink...” he gasped, sounding a bit parched. 

“Sure thing, big guy,” Tony said, getting up and padding back toward the little kitchenette area, swishing his hips as he went. 

The glass had just been filled to the top when Biff pressed right up against Tony's back again, reaching around him to take the glass. He pressed his other hand down over Tony's back, bending him forward over the sink and angling his cock to try and press right up into the creampie he'd left in the human boy's ass. Tony very helpfully reached back to steady that stiff fuck rod, going up on his toes as it finally slipped into him, Biff's strength pushing him forward. 

Biff guzzled the water down noisily, spilling some over Tony's naked back before setting the glass down on the counter, moving his hips to hold the human steady. 

“Second wind, squirt,” he grunted, holding Tony up on his toes. “Hope you're good for another round.”

“Always,” Tony panted, gripping the edge of the sink. “Oh, fuck...”

“They really should just put your ass on a poster, squirt,” Biff said and delivered an open-handed smack to that jiggling backside. “You'd be great for tourism.”

Tony looked around at Biff and grinned, his body jerked forward with each thrust. “That would, ahh, be a good attraction. Maybe...nnnff...free to use?”

Biff grinned in turn and laid another smack down on that jiggling ass. “I like the way you think, squirt! That's awful neighborly of ya!”

Very neighborly indeed! Tony considered the possibilities and even if he didn't attract any tourists, at least he could take care of his own neighbors and their needs. He'd always been very helpful that way. Once Biff had finally peaked and squirted a fresh load up into the human's guts, he pulled free, leaving Tony leaning against the sink, legs wobbling. 

“Thanks for the workout, squirt,” Biff panted, leaning over Tony to get himself another glass of water. “Same time tomorrow?”

“Absolutely,” Tony said, leaning back against the sweaty hippo. “And any other time you see me, of course.”

“You're the best, Tony,” Biff said and curled an arm around his friend's midsection. “Mind if I chill here for a bit with you?”

“You can stay as long as you want,” Tony said. 

And so he did, lounging on Tony's couch and using the well-fucked human as a footrest while he took his post-workout breather. Biff sent out another mass text to the rest of the neighbors, informing them of Tony's recent decision. Tony himself was only too happy to confirm, making sure to include a multitude of peach and eggplant emojis. 

It felt good to be a good neighbor.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony's flip flops echoed off the tiled floor of the museum, passing by the fossil exhibits as he sought out Blathers' office. Made sense that his personal office was back this way, the dinosaurs were clearly his favorite part of the museum. The door was slightly ajar and the unmistakable sound of snoring drifted out. That poor owl was always so sleepy during the day. Tony didn't want to wake him up – yet. That would be rude. 

The human slipped off his flip flops in the hallway and padded into the owl's office. Blathers was sitting slumped rather inelegantly in his office chair, his hands folded over his gut. The plump owl was dressed in nothing but his own feathers and that cute green bow tie – he liked to add that little touch of class to his nudism. Judging by the way his thick member was standing at attention between his spread legs, it seemed old Blathers was having himself a very pleasant dream as well. Perfect. 

Walking quietly into the room, Tony crouched down between Blathers' legs, his fingers ever so gently taking hold of the base of that thick prick. He closed his mouth around the swollen head and heard a soft, sleepy hooting from the middle-aged avian, precum immediately coating the human's tongue. Blathers stirred and looked down, blinking his big eyes down at the human slurping over his turgid member. 

“Ooh, hoo...good morning, Tony,” he said in that delightfully posh accent of his. “Quite a wake-up call, isn't it?”

“It's four in the afternoon, Blathers,” Tony said, pressing a long, wet kiss to that swollen cockhead. 

“Oh,” he said, blinking those big owlish eyes. “Oh, dear meee...hooo, that tongue of yours, my dear boy...”

Tony slid his tongue around the swollen crown of that throbbing member, the tip parting to dribble out a bit of slick precum. Tony lapped it up with gusto and wriggled the tip his tongue against the slit, earning another round of lustful hoo-ing from Blathers. He parted his lips, pulling that thick knob into his mouth and sliding down until the owl was pressing into his throat. Blather rested his feathery hands on the back of the human's head and clenched his bare toes. 

“Oohhhh...HOO!”

The owl's cock kicked in Tony's grip, and the human slid his mouth further down over Blather's shaft, catching thick gobs of seed on his tongue that were immediately gulped down with gusto. Blathers laid a feathery hand on the human's head, filtering through his long brown hair and cupping the back of his skull. 

“Hoo...dear me, that was rather...abrupt...” he panted. 

Tony pulled his mouth back and swirled his tongue around the owl's leaking, earning a few more breathless hoo's of pleasure. 

“You're always quick when I use my mouth, Blathers,” he teased, grinning and pressing a kiss to the tip of his cock. “Got anything else for me to suck on?”

“Well, considering your, ah, proclivities...” Blathers said and lifted one of his feet, wriggling his toes lightly. Given Blathers' tendency to walk about in the nude the bottom of his lovely yellow foot was slightly darkened. “I don't suppose there's a chance we can amend our...current arrangement?”

“I do aim to please,” the human said, taking the foot in both hands and sliding his tongue along the sole, starting at the heel and dragging it up along the curve of the arch toward the ball of his foot. “Mmmm...someone needs a daily cleaning, I take it?”

“Hoooo...” Blathered cooed, his spent cock already twitching again. “I do try to keep this place as clean as I can, but still...”

“That's what you get for walking around naked,” Tony teased, suckling on each of the older man's toes, making soft groaning sounds. “Not that I mind, I should probably do that myself...”

“Ah, yes, I saw Biff's message,” Blathers groaned. “Free use, is it? How delightfully kinky!”

“Mmhmm~” Tony switched his mouth over to Blathers' other foot and reached down, pushing his shorts down off that wonderfully smooth and round ass of his, kicking them away. “Biff's been keeping me nice and loose.”

Blathers puffed out a little at that and Tony saw the nudist owl's cock give another twitch. The young human smiled, closing his lips around Blathers' big toe and looking at him from the floor. He went up on knees, hiking up his hips a bit to give the pervy old owl a better look at the rump that had become the island's new plaything. 

“Is there anything I can do to help you today, Blathers?” Tony asked, kissing each of the owl's toes. 

“I'm sure there's a few things you can do...” he mused. “International Museum Day is coming up and I could use a little help getting everything set up.”

“Sure! What do you need help with?”

“Well...”

Setting up the stamp stations was easy enough – patrons would come through and stamp their collector cards for a prize if they got a stamp at each station in a particular wing of the museum. Blathers did slow down the setup process a few times when Tony's bubbly, naked ass proved to be a too much of a distraction for the horny old owl. For some reason, they had the most trouble in the fossil wing. Blathers did go on about the dinosaurs in a way that came across as borderline erotic. 

Tony at one point flat out asked Blathers if he would like to be fucked by a dinosaur if they were still around. Blathers puffed out in slight indignation at such a lewd question, but his exposed member was throbbing within moments nonetheless. 

“Such impropriety...” he said, gripping the human's hips in his feathery hands, the swollen head of his prick pushing up between those round cheeks and slipping into Tony's snug hole with a surprising amount of ease. “Always with your mind...nnnggg...in the gutter...”

“Ahhh...” Tony gasped and went up on his toes, Blathers' belly rest on his back while his hips clopped rapidly off the human's ass. “Can't help it, I guess...”

“Well, mmff...” Blathers huffed. “I suppose we'll have to find a way to calm you down a bit, eh wot?”

Blathers was true to his word, finding a way to incorporate Tony's “calming” into the International Museum Day festivities as well. He'd set up a special stand in the main lobby where Tony was laid out on his belly, wrists and ankles bound up, his delicious bubble butt hiked up into the air and facing the door. A sign next to the stand read Please Feel Free to Leave a Comment in Our New Guestbook! Sitting on a table next to it was a small bin filled with various colored markers. 

The various guests had been eager to leave their feedback, scribbling little notes on the human's back, a naked limb, across his forehead; Deli had just taken to drawing multi-colored squiggles on the bottoms of his feet to try and make him laugh, signing “Deli was here” on the bottom of his heel with a little smiley face included. 

Biff and a few others decided to leave additional feedback, mounting up on the human and plowing him until he was gaping and oozing pearly seed, ropes of cum squirted out over his back, obscuring some of the messages left by other guests. Blathers even sated himself on the willing human a few times during the day during his break time. 

“I say, dear boy,” Blathers panted while he hosed Tony off in one of the back rooms. “That was quite the roaring success, wouldn't you agree?”

“Quite,” Tony groaned, twitching a bit whenever he tried to move his hips, his ass still quite sore from the festivities. “Ahhh...we should definitely do that more often.”

“I was just thinking the same thing!” Blathers hooted excitedly. “Though I was thinking, if you don't mind my being so bold, perhaps we can use you to, say, help draw attention to the new art gallery? Yes, put you in a contraption like we did earlier with the guestbook, make you a temporary installation piece! Oh, the patrons would have so much fun...”

“Heh, my ass is a work of art,” Tony teased, grinning and wiggling his sore backside at the owl, getting a nice spray of water in response. 

“Oh, I would very much agree,” Blathers said, his naked dick twitching at the sight. “Do be careful, I have an urge to ravish you again...”

“Then finish up with that hose already!”

“So impatient...”


	3. Chapter 3

It was another gloriously warm and sunny morning on the island and Tony was dressed appropriately for the weather. That is to say the young human was wearing a tank top and nothing else, his smooth, bare ass wobbling with each step, his soft cock bouncing about enticingly between his thighs. He'd awoken to a package from Biff in his mailbox – a black tank top bearing the words “CUM DUMP” in big white letters across the front and “FREE USE” on the back. The package had included a lovely note:

_Hey Tony! I figured you could use some new workout duds, so I had this made for you at Able Sisters. Hope you like it! And don't worry if it's too small, you look good either way, squirt. I'll be around if you want to come over and get some squats in. -Biff_

Biff was always so thoughtful! The tank top fit like a dream, clinging to Tony's upper body quite nicely and leaving plenty of room for his lower body to air out. He sorely tempted to stop by Biff's for a morning workout when he passed by a neighbor's house and heard some soft grunting. He stopped and padded around the side of the house to see Admiral pulling up some weeds, the old bird adjusting his robe as he stood up, rubbing a hand over his aching back.

He muttered something unpleasant and looked up when he saw Tony watching, his cantankerous expression giving way to something genuinely pleasant. 

“Tony!” he rasped, grunting as he straightened. “Good to see ya, kiddo. Nice shirt.”

“Thanks!” Tony said, padding over toward the grumpy old avian. “Biff had it made for me. You okay?”

“Yeah, just about threw my back out with a stubborn weed,” he grumped. “I don't suppose you'd mind giving me a hand if you have a sec...?”

“Oh, sure!” Tony said, leaning over to give Admiral a kiss on his beak. “You go ahead and relax, I'll get those weeds for you.”

“Thanks, Tony, you're a good kid,” he said, fondly groping the young human's naked ass before trudging away to find a lawn chair. 

Tony went to work pulling up the weeds from Admiral's garden, on his knees in the dirt, tugging at the errant plants with his hands, occasionally digging at them with a trowel Admiral had brought with him. He glanced up when he heard footsteps and a clacking sound and saw Admiral sitting down in a lawn chair with a drink in one hand, crossing his legs and kicking off his sandals while he offered the young human a good-natured leer. Tony grinned and hiked up his ass a bit as he worked, the motions drawing a soft grunt from the old bird. 

Admiral was probably old enough to be his grandfather, and all that did was turn him on. He knelt in the dirty with a throbbing erection, his hole aching for a nice, stiff cock. He looked back at Admiral and saw the older man shameless stroking an erection with his free hand, his blue robe hanging open. 

“Is there anything else you need?” Tony asked, flashing a grin at the older man, his longish brown hair hanging in an artful tangle around his face. 

“You look like you could use a break from all that hard work,” Admiral said, thumbing his swollen cockhead. “Come over here and have a drink.”

Tony happily obliged, crawling on all fours toward the older man and kneeling at his feet, his lower half dirty from grubbing around in the man's garden, but he didn't much care. He lowered his mouth into Admiral's lap, eagerly taking that swollen knob into his hungry mouth and beginning to bob his head in the bird's lap with smooth, practiced motions. Admiral stroked the fingers on his free hand through the human's hair, brushing back as that head bobbed in his lap. 

“Ahhh, atta boy,” he groaned, toes curling up. “Aye, aye...”

Tony pushed his mouth down toward Admiral's feathery groin, gulping down as the old man's cock pushed into his throat. Admiral let out a groan deep in his chest as that cock started kicking, dumping a fresh load down the young human's throat. Tony gulped him down expertly, swallowing every last drop. 

“Mee-ooooh!” said a familiar basso voice, a chuckle lacing the exclamation. “Look who's hard at work.”

Tony looked up as a shadow fell over him and saw Kabuki standing there with his arms folded, the big feline grinning lecherously. His own purple kimono was swaying lightly in the breeze, his feet in a pair of sandals. Tony grinned up at the big feline as he pulled away from Admiral's spent cock, sliding his tongue around the avian's spit-soaked knob. 

“Hi, Kabuki!” Tony said, wriggling excitedly in the grass. “I'm helping Admiral with some gardening.”

Kabuki chuckled, those big yellow eyes of his flashing with lust. “Oh, are you? As it happens, I too have some pesky weeds that need to be dealt with. Would you be so kind as to help a poor elder such as myself?”

Tony giggled. Kabuki's intent was clear, but Tony was all too happy to play along. He just wanted to help out his neighbors, whether that meant pulling up weeds or being stuffed to the breaking point with throbbing cock; it usually meant the latter, but he could multitask! He got up off the ground, dusted himself off and followed Kabuki. He heard Admiral grunt and get up out of his chair a moment later to follow them.

“Right around here,” Kabuki said, gesturing vaguely toward the side of his house as they approached. “Might be hard to find.”

“Oh?” Tony asked with a knowing smile, getting down on all fours and crawling through the grass. “I don't see anything.”

“I think you really gotta get in there,” Kabuki said and Tony heard the rustling of fabric and approaching footsteps.

Tony wriggled forward through the grass, looking for these elusive weeds, his naked rump stuck up in the air, wobbling about with his movements. Suddenly, he found himself pinned in place, one of Kabuki's bare feet pressing down on the side of his face while the swollen tip of the amorous old feline's cock spread his sloppy, well-used pucker open with ease. Tony rolled his eyes back, the insatiable human drawing his legs up with a delighted moan just as Kabuki started in on him. 

Unlike Admiral, he did not seem to suffer from much of a bad back. He braced a hand against the side of the house and thrust downward, his position sending him into a lunge that speared his cock deep, his foot holding the young human's head firmly in place on the ground. The big feline grunted, one hand braced on his thigh, slapping his furry white balls off that wobbling ass meat. 

He wasn't quite as hung as Biff, who would leave a bulge in the human's lower belly, but he had a fair bit of girth that spread even Tony's heavily-trafficked ass good and wide. He moved his foot back from Tony's face, settling into a crouch over him and gripping his hips, grunting in time with his thrusts. 

Admiral sauntered through the grass, his robe hanging open as he watched Kabuki, the feline's thick cock slurping noisily in and out of Tony. The human boy was crying out in delight, begging the horny old cat for more. Kabuki let out a strained “Mee-OOOOH!” and flooded the human's guts with creamy ropes of spunk. He popped free of that hungry ass, spraying a few ropes over that rounded backside, Tony's pink pucker winking rapidly as it dumped Kabuki's load into the grass under him even as he came himself, his cock bobbing and kicking between his legs. 

“Ahhhh...”

Tony groaned and knelt up, brushing some grass out of his long hair. His face, neck and hands were as dirty as his lower half, his new tank top was rumpled and ropes of cum stained the front. He panted heavily, feeling Kabuki's load draining out of his ass while he looked up at the two old perverts standing above him with their robes open. 

“I think I got the weeds, Kabuki,” Tony said, smiling serenely. 

“That you did,” Kabuki panted, grinning all the same. “Good job, kiddo.”

“I think he could do with a drink after all that hard work,” Admiral added, giving his feline companion a sly look. Kabuki caught it and his grin widened. Both men planted their feet and aimed their spent cocks directly at the fresh-fucked human. 

Tony's face lit up at the prospect and he leaned forward, opening his mouth wide. Two hot streams of piss spattered against his face and chest, soaking his hair and shirt as he tried to catch as much as he could in his mouth. He gulped down as much as he was able, the two old men otherwise lewdly soaking him. Once the streams had tapered off, Admiral and Kabuki stepped forward, reaching down to hoist the young human to his feet. 

“Come on, let's go get you a proper shower now,” Admiral grunted.

Tony was taken back to Admiral's place and the three of them squeezed into his shower, their clothes left in a heap on the floor outside. Hot water was rushing down over him, washing away the cum, piss and dirt. Admiral was behind him, sliding his fingers in and out of Tony's cream-filled hole, his digits slipping in easily enough that he tested a third finger, then a fourth, each addition pulling a moan from the young human. 

“Feels like I can fit my whole hand up there,” he said and closed his fingers into a fist, attempting to work the extremity up through Tony's well-stretched ring. “Ohh, look at that!”

Tony groaned out and pushed his hips back reflexively, gritting his teeth as Admiral's fist slid up his hole to the wrist, the old avian working his way up past the wrist, sinking a few inches of his forearm up the human's hole. Tony was already throbbing with need at the sensation and Kabuki grabbed hold of him, pumping his hand along Tony's cock while he held the younger male against himself, watching in fascination as more of Admiral's arm disappeared up the slut's backside. 

“We're gonna have to show this off!” Admiral exclaimed. 

Kabuki chuckled and helped Tony ease down, the human moving into a crouch as he pushed further back onto Admiral's forearm with a full-throated moan. Admiral laid his other hand against Tony's back and worked his arm in and out, all the way to the wrist and keeping his fist firmly lodged inside the human's ass. 

“Can you hold him up, Admiral?” Kabuki asked, helping Tony get settled while he tried to find his way out of the shower stall. “I'll go get my phone and get some video. This is impressive!”

“Yeah, atta boy, Tony,” Admiral said encouragingly. “You've got some real talent back here.”

“Well, practice does make perfect...” Tony gasped, smiling back at Admiral as Kabuki fumbled his phone into a good filming position. 

Every time he walked out the door, he always wound up in front of someone's camera, pictures and videos spreading around the island at lightning speed. He'd even seen a few choice photos wind up as prints for sale at the general store. 

What was one more, right?


	4. Chapter 4

Tony gripped the bar in front of him hard, panting heavily as he went through his repetition of squats. He pushed down hard while Biff's large, throbbing prick pushed up into the human deep enough to create a bulge in his lower belly. It was only somewhat hidden by Tony's CUM DUMP tank top, a gift from his favorite workout buddy. Biff himself was laid out on a bench, naked and sweating, looking at stopwatch while Tony squatted repeatedly onto his dick. 

“Good job, squirt!” he grunted, patting Tony's hip when he finished with the rep. The human remained seated on the hippo's cock. “Let's take a breather here, don't wanna overdo it.”

“Sure!” Tony panted, sliding up off of Biff's cock with a wet slurp, that big cock popping out of the human's winking hole. With a happy sigh, the human flopped down into the grass and folded his arms behind his head. 

Biff sat down next to him, legs stretched out in front of him, ankles crossed. Both of them were still quite hard and Tony found himself eyeing the hippo's huge cock. There were quite a few hung fellas on the island, but the only one who came even close to Biff was Wilbur down at the airport. 

Now there was a man. The big dodo with his muscle gut, aviator shades and massive bulge cut an image that just screamed “Daddy”. Of course, Tony also wound up screaming “Daddy” whenever he spent an extended amount of time in the bird's presence. He had half a mind to head down to the airport and see how the brothers were doing. Maybe he'd go pick up a Nook Miles ticket just as an excuse to renew his membership to the Mile High Club. The dodos were quite insistent he pay his dues on time. 

His thoughts of being double-teamed by the big-dicked dodo brothers were interrupted by approaching footsteps and a glance up that showed him another sizable bulge, this one belonging to a familiar grinning beaver holding a smartphone in one hand, snapping a picture. 

“There's my favorite angler!” CJ exclaimed. “Thanks again for your help with the last stream, my viewers ate that up.”

“Oh, no problem, it was super fun!” Tony said. Tony had appeared on one of CJ's most recent streams performing one of his fishing challenges with the fishing rod crammed up his ass. It was challenging, but he'd managed to pull it off. He'd gotten a handsome sum of bells from CJ, and a deep-dicking live on stream. 

With all the pictures and videos of him taking dick circulating around the island, he was well used to the attention. He could only imagine that CJ was looking to have him make a guest appearance on his next stream and mentioned as much. CJ nodded his head in an eager affirmative and reached down to unzip his shorts. Tony sat up only to have a fat, musky dick plap right against the side of his face. He reached up to stroke that fat beaver dick and closed his mouth around the knob, looking to see the eager streamer snapping some pictures with his phone. 

He felt some pressure on his back and turned to see Biff leaning back, resting his heels on the human's upper back, ankles crossed, planted right between the shoulder blades. Biff gave his friend an easy grin and folded his arms behind his head. 

“You should go streaming with him, squirt,” Biff said encouragingly. “That fishing challenge you did was, and pardon the pun, off the hook.”

CJ tittered delightedly and snapped a few more pictures, getting a few of Biff while the hippo eagerly flexed, his massive member turgid and throbbing. He lowered the phone and rested his other hand on top of Tony's head. 

“I actually got something you can both probably help me with!” CJ said excitedly, his words colored with a bit of a lusty groan as Tony went down on him. “I'm here with Flick and we're looking for another duo to do a bit of competition with.”

“Oh?” Biff asked while scooting a bit closer. He casually pressed a foot to the back of Tony's head, pushing the human further down on the beaver's cock. The thought of competition was clearly getting the hippo in the mood. 

“Yeah!” CJ said, or rather moaned, as he spurted a hefty glob of precum onto Tony's tongue. “Fishing and bug catching, one-on-one! Or rather one-on-one versus one-on-one!”

“Mmmm?” Tony asked around his mouthful of beaver dick. 

CJ shuddered and ran them through his idea. Biff and Tony both looked intrigued by the end of his pitch. Biff nodded his head eagerly in agreement, keeping his foot firmly pressed against the back of Tony's head, pushing him further onto CJ's thick cock. 

“I think I speak for both myself and the squirt here when I saw we are absolutely in,” Biff said. “Right, Tony?”

“Mmmhmm,” Tony replied. 

“Awesome!” CJ exclaimed, idly rolling his hips against Tony's face while his thumbs flew over the screen of his phone. “Just gimme one sec to text Flick and we'll head over to the beach to get ready for part one!”

* * *

Tony and Biff made their way toward the pier at the western end of the island, both males bottomless in anticipation for they assumed would be another of CJ's 'adults-only' livestreams. CJ himself was getting some things set up on the pier while Flick waited patiently nearby. The red chameleon was naked from the waist down, wearing a fishnet shirt, leather vest, a black leather choker. A small metal tag hanging from the choker simply read “Snap Me.”

He was looking rather wistfully at a butterfly that was crawling over the backs of his fingers, a small yellow-winged specimen that populated the island fairly heavily this time of year. The butterfly fluttered away as we approached and Flick let out a wistful sigh. He turned to look at us with those half-lidded eyes of his. On most people, that expression would look sleepy, but Flick made it look sultry and enticing; CJ had once joked that Flick had “resting bedroom face”. 

“Hey, Flick,” Tony said cheerfully, approaching the half-naked chameleon. “Find anything good?”

“Always, my friend,” he said, watching after the butterfly that flitted away from the dock. “I look forward to seeing how you compete during the bug-catching segment of our competition. I feel I have something of an unfair advantage.”

“You know the bugs a lot better than I do,” Tony said solemnly. Flick just smiled. 

“I wonder what will happen in the event of a tie...?” Flick mused, turning to look at CJ, who was getting the fishing challenge set up on the dock. 

“Something fun?” Tony guessed.

Flick chuckled lightly, “You have been on a few of his streams, so you know what to expect.”

“All right, seasports fans!” CJ called from the docks. “Everybody come on up!”

Tony, Biff and Flick went up onto the dock where CJ had set up bait, fishing rods and a couple of coolers, each marked with Tony and Flick's names, along with a camera so CJ could stream whatever debauched fishing contest he'd come up with. He'd be hard-pressed to top the Anal Angler Challenge. 

As it turned out, the rules were simple – Tony and Biff would make up one team while CJ and Flick made up the other. Tony and Flick would take turns trying to catch fish while either CJ or Biff “distracted” them in whatever manner necessary. Whoever caught the most fish in an hour would win the first round. 

Easy, right?

Well, Tony had an easier time of things when it was just him. CJ immediately set about bouncing the human in his lap, hands under his thighs and legs raised, thrusting that thick beaver cock straight up into the human's well-used hole. Biff had already opened him up a bit during their morning workout, so CJ had little trouble getting into the slutty human. Even with CJ's attempts at interruptions, Tony reeled in his first catch with little difficulty – he had skills beyond being the island cum dumpster. 

He snagged a few more as the timer ticked down, CJ quickly switching positions and somehow managing to seamlessly find the most camera-friendly, providing excellent angles for his viewers while he did his level best to slow Tony down. The human still reeled in five fish within his one-hour time limit, though he had a nicely-gaped and creampied asshole to show for it, that pink pucker winking and oozing pearly seed for CJ's many fans. 

Flick was next and his angling skills sadly didn't match up to his bug-catching. The first thing Biff did to slow him down was squat right down in front of him and proceeded to, well, snap his choker. Flick made a number of rather sultry gagging sounds, his neck bulging rather nicely as Biff went balls deep down the chameleon's gullet. And that was just the start of it. In the one-hour time limit, he only managed to pull in two fish, though he looked as though he was enjoying Biff's attempts at distracting him just a bit too much. 

Well, there was certainly a reason Tony and Flick both got along so well. If the chameleon hung around the island more often, he'd probably draw in more attention away from the human. 

“Aaaaaand time!” CJ called. “Looks like we have a winner, nyuk nyuk! Big congrats to Tony for catching five very nice fish! But the games aren't over yet and Flick can still pull it out in the bug-catching competition. All right, boys, time to get your nets and vibrators!”

“Our what now?” Tony asked.

* * * 

“Ahhnn..” Tony moaned, feeling the sudden powerful buzz of the vibrator lodged in his ass, held in place using a thong; as loose as he was, it would have easily fallen out if he moved too much. CJ fiddled with the settings on his phone, making sure the sensation was as intense as possible. 

A vibrator with an app – who knew?

Tony and Flick were both practically up on their toes, squirming and dancing around as their respective opponents tried to throw them off balance. Their goal here? Catch as many bugs as possible within the time limit while the opposing teammate tried to throw them off using the vibrator apps. The trick was timing a pulse just as Tony or Flick was about to sneak up on a bug. 

Tony had that problem attempting to nab a butterfly, managing to ignore the constant buzzing in his rectum long enough to sneak up, only for a sudden pulse to throw his swing off and send the butterfly flapping away. CJ nyuk-nyuk'd triumphantly somewhere behind Tony. Flick wobbled into view and effortlessly nabbed the butterfly. 

“Point for Flick!” CJ called.

Which, at that point, totaled six points for Flick while Tony only managed a single one. At least it would end with a tie. By the end of the hour, Flick had caught nine bugs and Tony had only gotten about three and just as many orgasms thanks to the constant buzzing. 

With both rounds of the competition finished, Tony and Flick were instructed to get down on all fours, asses up next to their respective catches. CJ had the camera rolling and was standing bottomless between the two panting bottoms, sore holes gaped for the camera. 

“Hey hey, seasports fans!” he exclaimed. “Our bug-catching competition has just wrapped up and our favorite bug enthusiast Flick is the victor! That leaves our two contestants at a tie!”

CJ uncapped a black marker, drawing a single hash mark on each of the two males' left ass cheek. 

“Now for the tiebreaker, nyuk nyuk!” CJ tittered. “I've gathered a few very eager volunteers for this – we're going to see how many loads our boys can take before they blow their own! First one to cum loses and the winner gets to decide their fate, so let's begin!”

With that, CJ mounted up on Tony and Biff got on Flick, the two pushing balls-deep into their respective “opponents”. The other island residents were nearby and cheering, having caught wind of the competition around the time the fishing challenge had ended. The clearing was soon filled with the sounds of grunting and wet slapping, Tony and Flick both moaning whorishly as the men of the island lined up one after another to vigorously use them. 

Tony actually whimpered in delight when Wilbur decided to make use of him, the hunky daddy dodo slipping his thick dick down into the human's well-loved ass, spreading him wide with a deep grunt. Tony eagerly pushed back and felt his cock twitching, threatening to blow as Wilbur hammered the young human's prostate. 

“Nnngh!”

Tony's cock twitched, spewing a load of seed all over the grass. As he did, CJ played a buzzer sound effect on his phone. 

“Looks like we have a blown load!” he exclaimed, slapping the top of Tony's ass a few times. “Looks like lovely Flick is our winner today!”

A round of applause went up from everyone who wasn't too worn out to clap. Wilbur gave Tony a consoling pat on the hip before pulling free of him, a gush of cum spilling from the human's hole. CJ walked around toward Flick and crouched down, holding up the camera to get a good view of the chameleon's panting, sweaty face. 

“So, Flick, you get to decide what happens to Tony, nyuk nyuk!” he said. “What are ya thinkin'?”

Flick took a second to catch his breath before responding, “You should have him make guest appearances on your streams every day for a month.”

“Oh, a very special guest appearance, you mean?”

Flick giggled tiredly and nodded his head. 

“There you have it, seasports fans, Tony will be making some very special appearances on my streams this month! But for right now, I think he could do with a few long, hard consolation prizes! Nyuk nyuk!”


End file.
